


~Come on, Let's Boil Hot Water~

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Laethia Recording Studios [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Pasta, Randomness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the recording of Italy's first character song, as seen by the characters themselves! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Come on, Let's Boil Hot Water~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or its music.
> 
> Also, warning is that I hinted (I think) towards Spamano, Itachu, and Germany x Japan in here, so if you don't like those pairings, don't read :P

Italy wakes up with a smile, knowing that today is the day that he and Romano are recording their character songs for Austria. He heads down and eats breakfast, earlier than usual since the appointment is at 11:00. Romano joins him and they eat together, discussing how they think the day is going to go. Germany, Japan, and Spain are going to join them at the recording studio later in the day, so they don’t have to worry about bringing them there. Italy also asked China to go, but he hasn’t confirmed whether he’s going to show up or not. 

Around 10:30, they leave for the recording studio, not wanting to anger Austria by being late. When they arrive, after driving like Italians (:P), they see the aforementioned people already there. Italy smiles and runs over to China, pulling the older nation into a hug. China blushes at the action, but accepts it anyway, even wrapping an arm around the smaller nation. Germany and Japan smile at this while Spain is too preoccupied with Romano to really care. Romano’s in the same position as China, being hugged by a more easily-excitable country.

After a bit, they go inside the recording studio, heading to the room that Austria’s set aside for them. Austria nods, happy that no one is late to this recording session. Estonia finishes setting up the recording software just before the clock ticks over to 11 o’clock. Austria has the other nations sit down and Italy goes over to the microphone. 

Estonia starts the track and the sounds of bubbling water fill the speakers. The music then starts cheerfully before Italy says into the mic, “Hey, this feeling inside of me… you’ll listen to me, won’t you? To my huge…HUGE love...for pasta!”

This causes the onlookers (except for Romano) to smile fondly at the Italian. They find it absolutely adorable that he gets to sing a song about the making of pasta, which fits him really well. They’re surprised that Austria is allowing this and even helped Italy write the words for it. 

_I love pasta, you see!_  
_Can’t you understand what I’m saying?_  
_But I want to say it over and over_  
_Just because I really love it!_

_The world is made of precious water and flour!_

Romano rolls his eyes, but nods at the phrasing of that line. It really fits for both halves of Italy. 

_When I look up to the empty sky,_  
_I see lightly floating macaroni._  
_The happiness of slowly savoring the taste…_  
_Come on, let’s boil hot water!_

The music plays for a bit before Italy says, “I’m a little tired, I’ll relax by eating some pasta~” Romano huffs quietly (not audible to the mic) and the others just smile faintly at the Italian’s happiness towards the food. 

_The source of my energy_  
_Durum semolina 100%_  
_If I’m not feeling well, I don’t worry about it_  
_Tomorrow I’ll power up 200%_

_A tomato box fairy will_  
_(his voice on the audio track: “Wha!!! I’m a tomato box fairy!!!”)_  
_Transform those tears into sauce!_

_When it stops raining I go see my friend,_  
_And pile up memories with ravioli._  
_Since I want to see your smiling face…_  
_Come on, let’s boil hot water!_

The music starts playing the instrumental section, causing Italy to smile brightly at his audience. He starts dancing to the music, causing the others to smile in amusement, though Romano just rolls his eyes fondly. Austria makes an inaudible, fond huffing sound at the excitement of his former charge. He always did enjoy seeing the nation happy and that’s one of the reasons he allowed this song to be this way. He knew it’d make the Italian super happy, just as Romano’s will for him. 

Soon the instrumental section ends and Italy raises the microphone back up to his mouth, beginning to sing gently.

_When the two of us gaze at the sky,_  
_We see stelline glittering in the night sky._  
_Encircle the perfect star...._  
_Come on, let’s boil hot water!_

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta_  
_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta_  
_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta...yay!_

The music ends playfully and it leaves everyone with a faint smile on their face. Italy puts the microphone back in the stand and starts bouncing up and down with excitement, knowing that he just performed the song without making a mistake. Austria nods at him with approval, causing his grin to widen. He heads over to his audience, while Austria goes over to discuss details with Estonia. 

Italy jumps onto China and hugs him, causing the older nation to huff playfully. He wraps a single arm around the Italian and smiles. “You did a very good job, aru.” Italy giggles a little at the verbal tick but his grin widens and he replies with a very happy “grazie.” 

Japan nods, “He’s right. You did very werr.” Italy smiles at him as well, replying in a similar manner.

“Ja. Sehr gut.” Germany says, wrapping an arm around the smaller Japanese man. Japan smiles up at him and he smiles faintly back. Italy makes an “aww” at them, causing both of their faces to turn red. Italy then looks at Germany and says, “Grazie, Doitsu.” 

Romano then huffs again, gaining Italy’s attention. “I guess it wasn’t that bad, fratellino…” He says, getting a huge hug from Spain for the response. Italy smiles widely at him since that was high praise coming from him. “Grazie, fratellone~”

Spain then smiles at Italy. “Great job, Ita-chan!” He smiles again, before nuzzling into Romano’s neck, knowing that he’s going to have to let go of him soon. 

A faint smile appears on Romano’s face and he untangles himself from the Spaniard. He looks at the group, “Guess it’s my turn then.” He says, feeling a faint sense of excitement within him.


End file.
